Sasuke's Sex Song
by Capehtayne-Neenja-Rayne
Summary: Sakura sings. Sasuke likes it.. More than he should. Basically an accidental way Sakura manipulated Sasuke to sleep with her. Rawrrr, eyy. xdd SasuSaku


Song: Shut Up and Sleep With Me - Sin with Sebastian

Yup, this isn't the whole song. I just put in the main parts like the verses. I cut out the repeats. Don't complain. Anyways, enjoy!

Aha.. I thought and still think this is a funny way to get the attention of the guy you're crushing on.

**Sakura P.O.V**

Sakura skipped merrily down the lonely streets of Konoha. No one was around due to a busy festival in town. She took advantage of her time to finally rest from hardcore ninja training. Stretching and sighing, she looked up at the sky and smiled absentmindedly. Somehow, she felt great joy. For what reason, she didn't know. But it didn't matter. So she resumed her cheery travel through the streets and started on her favorite song:

"Shut up and sleep with me.

Come on why don't you sleep with me.

Shut up and sleep with me,

come on why don't you sleep with me.

"I love your body,

not so much I like your mind.

Infact your boring

Pretend not being of my kind.

You keep on talking of some girl that I don't know.

When will you shut up and when will we go

"You were young, you were free

Why don't you sleep with me?

"Shut up and sleep with me

Come on uh-huh and sleep with me

"Don't you listen to those old conventions

No try to suppress your real intentions

You're open minded, at least that's what you keep on sayin'

Don't be afraid of doing what you're best at

"Shut up and sleep with me

Come on why don't you sleep with me"

**Sasuke P.O.V**

The summer heat burned at Sasuke's skin. He heaved a heavy sigh and descended from the tree he was resting in. It was finally silent, the main commotion was somewhere near town. With his hands in his pockets, he transformed from angelic sleeper to his usual arrogant self. He started his way down the streets, not minding where he was headed to. It was the first time in a long time he's wasn't irritated. _Great nap_, he thought.

Quite suddenly, he heard a familiar voice nearby. A female's voice. He halted to hear what it was saying:

"..Shut up and sleep with me,

come on why don't you sleep with me.

"I love your body,

not so much I like your mind.

Infact your boring

Pretend not being of my kind.

You keep on talking of some girl that I don't know.

When will you shut up and when will we go.."

Sasuke froze at that moment and looked down at the ground. His face grew hot and before you knew it, he had a red, strained expression. _What the hell_, he thought to himself, _is Sakura saying_? He listened some more:

".. No try to suppress your real intentions.

You're open minded, at least that's what you keep on sayin'

Don't be afraid of doing what you're best at.."

Now Sasuke was irritated. Or so he thought. In truth, he was secretly aroused by these words. Due to that, he revealed himself, turning the corner.

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura aburptly stopped her singing and faced the eyes of the Uchiha. She smiled, "Sasuke!" He said nothing; all he had was a smirk on his face. Slightly troubled by the silence, she decided to advance towards him, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke waited impatiently for her to reach him until he finally grabbed hold of her. He clutched her wrist in his hand and brought her body closer, leaning in to claim her lips. Startled, she let out an "Ah-" which turned into a "Mmph-nnpmhh". Her legs weakened, his grasp tightened. They kissed until they were both left breathing desperately for air. But he didn't stop there. He moved in closer, bringing his head down to her ear, allowing his warm breaths to tease her earlobes, "What was that you were saying?" He slowly dropped his lips down to her neck, planting butterfly kisses down her shoulder.

"It was.. It was- Ah. It was a song..", she managed to gasp. His mouth returned to her ear, "I'll make you sing that all night."

With those words, a wave of pleasurable heat passed through her body and she was swept away in Sasuke's arms. He took his princess to his place and made her moan the song she sang earlier in the bed, the tub, the kitchen table, and on the floor when she was about to leave. Poor Sakura wasn't allowed to sing that song anymore in public, for it is Sasuke's sex song now.


End file.
